


First Christmas

by coneygoil



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, The Tournament
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph and Belle celebrate their first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

The tree was decorated. The stockings were hung. Presents were waiting to be opened. Everything seemed perfect for their first Christmas together. As evening grew late, Joseph inspected the tree one more time, straightening the red velvet skirt and twisting various ornaments to face front again.

The mantle clock struck 11, the chimes echoing off the living room walls. Joseph glanced up seeing the time, and suddenly a pang of sadness filled his heart. This was also his first Christmas after leaving the priesthood. It had only been two months and he hadn’t had much time to think on the matter being too busy making a new life with the love of his life – his Belle.

He had to find a job and was thankful it only took a couple weeks after his dismissal. A prisoner rehabilitator was not a position he had ever imagined he’d be filling, but there were many who needed help with addictions and in finding the better way to live. Belle shared often how proud she was of him. Every day coming home to her smiling face and the touch of her sweet lips upon his was worth every decision he’d made to move his life in a different direction.

His favorite service of the year was always midnight mass on Christmas Eve, and it was for this reason that Joseph missed the priesthood.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to midnight mass?” Belle’s voice broke through the silence in the room.

He turned from gazing at the mantle clock, a sad smile across his face. “I want to, but it doesn’t feel right.” He reached for her, catching Belle by the waist to pull her against him.

“Well,” Belle rendered, sliding her arms around his shoulders, fingers toying with the ends of his hair in just the way that made his body shiver with excitement. “We could have our own service here. Will you read the Christmas story aloud?”

“Really?” Joseph gaped, surprised and warmed by the suggestion.

“Of course!” Belle’s smiled brighter than the twinkling lights upon the Christmas tree. “But first, you must open one of your gifts.” She guided him by the hand to the couch, pushing him gently to sit. Her smile never faltered as she grabbed a rectangular present from under the tree and deposited it in his lap.

“I didn’t realize we were opening gifts tonight,” Joseph said, feeling redness burn his cheeks. He hadn’t had a formal Christmas since he was a youth, and didn’t think to ask exactly how Belle would like to celebrate.

“This one I bought just for Christmas Eve” she reassured, placing herself beside him, exactly where he needed her to be. “Open it!”

Joseph stared at the neatly wrapped, shiny red package, not wishing to ruin its perfection. But Belle waited anxiously for his reaction, and he carefully began to tear the taped ends. It took several moments to unwrap and when he finally unveiled the object inside, a little squeak of glee escaped from beside him.

On his lap lay a black leather-bound Bible, and at the bottom were beautifully flowing words etched in silver. To Joseph, From Belle. Joseph caressed the smooth leather with trembling fingers.

“Your current Bible looked worse for the wear and I thought since you are starting a new chapter in your life, a new Bible needed to go along with it,” Belle explained, unconsciously rubbing his arm through his button-up shirt, her voice hopeful.

Another beat passed before Joseph faced her, his eyes damp. Belle instantly caressed his cheeks, lovingly wiping away a tear with her thumb. He dove for her lips before Belle could even breathe a word, pouring his whole being into the kiss, needing to show Belle how deeply he loved her. “Thank you, darling,” he breathed.

Belle’s eyes glittered. “You like it?”

He had only one word to describe the gift, describe what she meant to him, describe the life they had built together. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
